Stalker
by N.V.9
Summary: Lately Naruto has been getting weird phone calls, he also starts feeling like someone's watching him. Is this just a joke or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto was getting ready to take a shower when his phone went off. Deciding to let it go to voicemail he ignored it. By the time he got out he had completely forgotten about the call.

Two days later as Naruto was ready to go to bed his phone went off again. With a groan he silenced it and fell asleep. He had to wake up early for class the next morning.

"Naruto!" Haku yelled down the hallway, the movie he and Sasuke were watching blaring in the background.

"What?" Naruto asked sending his homework in via email. Man he wished he could have done this for high school. It would have been easier and half the time he didn't want to go to class. Thank god for college and the teachers not caring if they showed up or not. They only cared that their work was turned in.

"Your phone is going off again."

"Must be your secret admirer." Sasuke joked. "Who's the girl that fell into your web?"

"How should I know?" Naruto grinned coming to get his phone out of Haku's hand. "I don't know this number. Hello? Hello?" Hanging up he glared. "Man this has been happening for weeks. They call and hang up or they don't answer at all."

"Must be someone shy." Haku joked.

"Hinata? Is she after you again?" Sasuke asked moving over so Naruto could sit between him and Haku.

"No she got over me a year ago. I think she's dating some guy named Kiba or something. He's trying to be a vet I think is what she said." Naruto said. "This number has called me like fifteen times and that's just today."

"Let me see." Sasuke said taking the phone. "It's not a local number either."

"I don't know that area code." Haku said taking the phone. "Have you tried calling it back?"

"Yeah but every time I call it, no one answers." Naruto groaned. "I think I need to get another number or something."

"Might as well." Sasuke said turning back to the movie.

A few nights later Naruto was home alone making lunch and waiting for Gaara to come over when his phone rang again. Seeing the number he answered it. "Damn it who the hell is this. If this is some stupid ass prank I'm going to kick your ass!" when the phone went dead Naruto decided he was changing his number.

A few weeks later Naruto was playing ball at the park with Sasuke, Haku, Gaara, Kabuto, and Kankuro when his phone went off again. Calling a timeout to the game, he jogged to his bag. "Hello?"

When he was met with silence he frowned. "Hello? How the hell did you get my number? Listen dipshit if you keep calling me I'm going to file for harrasment." when no one said anything, Naruto hung up.

"You cool?" Kankuro asked, watching Naruto as he bounced the ball.

"No." Naruto stated angrily. "This is the forth time I changed my number and this fucker keeps getting it."

"Has anyone been following you? It could be a stalker, Naruto." Kabuto said seriously.

"Why would anyone stalk me? My life is boring. I go to school in the morning and go home at night. There's nothing about me that's interesting." Naruto argued. "And my job only consist of me working in the afternoons. I have no life."

"Well you're not ugly." Haku pointed out. "Girls find you attractive."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well look at Sasuke. Remember that chick Sakura who really liked him? She used to stalk him and do anything she could to date him." Kabuto said.

"That was in high school, besides, didn't she get with Lee or was it Sai?"

"Who knows?" Sasuke shrugged, "The point is that Sakura used to follow me everywhere and always knew where I was going to be. I had to put a restraining order on her."

"Yeah but..."

"Just be careful Naruto." Gaara said. "If it is a stalker or not, just be careful."

"I already am." Naruto said putting his phone down. "Come on lets play. Sasuke, Haku, and I need to finish kicking your guys asses."

Sitting in a car a small distance away, the stranger watched as the blonde went back to playing basketball. "Soon...soon you will be with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto took a drink of his soda as he shuffled through the mail. "Junk, bill, garbage, bill, letter for Sasuke, bill, another letter for Sasuke, bill, crap, junk, a letter for Sa- no wait it's for me. No..." he dropped the letter on the floor and moved back quickly. Oh god, not again. Why was this person sending him letters? Already Naruto had received seventeen. All of which were hidden away in his closet. He knew he should have told someone about them but he couldn't. He was hoping that this was some sick joke and it would all end soon. Looking down at the letter he picked it up and put it with the others. He didn't need to read it. They scared him and always ended with ' Love the one that loves you the most.'

Sasuke or Haku should be home soon. When his phone went off he jumped.

"Hello?" He answered cautiously. If it was that bastard he was going to call the police or something.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked with relief running through his body, "It sounds really noisy, I can barely hear you."

"I'm at the bar by the campus. Itachi, Obito, and Kakashi dragged me along. I'm just calling to say I'm not going to be home until tomorrow. Haku's here to but he's going to leave with his brother to stay the weekened."

"Oh." Naruto said as his fear came back full force. He was going to be home by himself. God, please don't let him call!

"Okay, Obito's calling, I'll talk to you later." Sasuke said and hung up.

Naruto held the phone a little longer to his ear as one single tear fell down his face.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Wh-" Naruto groaned as he moved from his bed to find his phone. With sleep eating at his mind he didn't bother to check and see who was calling. "Hello?"

"Naruto." someone said with a scratchy voice.  
At once he was awake. No. No. No.

"Naruto." They said again.

Still he said nothing as the man called his name.

"I want to keep you safe forever."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Naruto screamed and hung up.

Seconds later the house phone went off.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hey you reached Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku, if you're not looking for any of these people go away, otherwise leave a small message and then go away."

Silence followed the beep of the machine and then a voice, "Naruto? I know you're there. I know you can hear me. Naruto, come talk to me. I love you. Naruto!" and then it went silent. A few second later it rung again. "Come out come out wherever you are."

Naruto moved to the farthest wall and slid down. Fear eating at his heart. Pulling his knees close he let the phone ring again.  
"I love you, forever and ever." the man said, "Answer me! I know you're there! Naruto!" the man screamed and hung up.

Once again the phone rang again and again, "I'm here. I'm right here watching you." they said and hung up.  
Naruto paled and turned slowly to his window, moving quickly he ran to it and made sure it was locked. Pulling his door opened he ran around the house checking every window and door.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. The house phone went off again followed by his voice relaying why he couldn't answer the phone. Freezing in place, Naruto watched the machine, wishing and begging for it to stop. "Naruto? I love you. I always have."

Grabbing the phone Naruto screamed, "Why are you doing this to me!"

The man laughed softly, his laughter scaring Naruto more then if he was standing right there, "Answer me!" he begged trying to hold back his sobs. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're mine." The man said and hung up. With tears running down his face, Naruto grabbed a bat from the hall closet and hid in his room. He watched his clock as it went from one to three to seven and then twelve. No matter what he did, Naruto couldn't sleep, he was too afraid to close his eyes. He was scared that if he did the man would get him. His body was sore from being in the same position all night but he didn't care.

When the phone rang again he tensed up as the fear went up a notch. When his voice came over the machine he was prepared to hear the man but instead it was Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke's voice came through, sighing in relief, he felt his body go limp, "I'm going to be home tomorrow night. Kakashi wants us all to go to this other club tonight, so I'll see you then. Bye."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said in shock. He didn't want to be by himself.

~  
All day he had stayed locked up in his room afraid to even move. When he used the bathroom he made sure to bring the bat before quickly going back and locking himself up in his closet. He felt safer in there then anywhere else.

Around seven the phone began ringing again. And the previous night repeated itself. Always the man declared his love. Whispered his terrifiying words. Why was he doing this now? Why was he calling him and speaking to him? Why couldn't he go back to the letters!

"Let me protect you." the man said, "I've watched you for a long time. I only want to keep you safe."

Holding back his tears, Naruto covered his ears wishing someone would come home. Where was Haku? Where were his other friends? Why wasn't someone coming to help him? Around eleven the phone stopped and didn't ring for half an hour. Pulling his knees closer Naruto prayed for Sasuke or Haku to come home sooner.

When his own phone went off in his room he froze. After the seventh ring it stopped and started again. "Why won't he stop!" Naruto cried fearfully as it stopped again and started for a third time. Opening the closet door Naruto grabbed his phone and answered.

"What do you want!" Naruto screamed, "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto said and broke down crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke never moved so fast in his life. The second he heard Naruto crying he grabbed his keys and took off, telling Naruto he'd be there soon and asking the sobbing blonde to tell him what was wrong. Kakashi, Obito, and Itachi just barely jumped in his car as it flew out of the driveway

He ignored all of their questions and demands for an answer as he broke all the laws involving cars. He was surprised that no cops pulled him over but ignored that too. He was more surprised that neither Kakashi, Itachi, or Obito tried to force him to slow down.

Right now Naruto needed him more and, even if a cop tried to pull him over, he'd still keep going until he got home. The second his home came into view he pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the car with his keys. Behind him he heard all four doors slam shut as he stuck the key in the lock and forced the door open.

"Naruto!" he called looking around the dark house for the blonde. "Naruto where are you!"

Moving toward the bedrooms, he called Naruto's name once more and then there he was. Naruto flew out of his room and latched onto Sasuke as he cried. His hands fisted into the back of Sasuke's shirt and refused to let go. His tears falling without pause as his legs gave out. Holding the blonde, Sasuke fell against the wall, behind him, and slid down.

"Shhhh," Sasuke said over Naruto's sobs as he ran his hands up and down the blonde's back. "It's okay. I'm here. It's okay."

"Is he okay?" Itachi asked as Obito flicked on the lights. Coming closer, Itachi knelt behind Naruto and ran a hand through his hair. "Naruto, tell us what happened?"

"He won't go away. He won't leave me alone!" Naruto cried. "He kept calling and the letters in my room. All of them are the same. He won't leave me alone. He won't go. I told him to stop. I begged and he wouldn't listen. Make him stop. Make him stop. Make him stop." Naruto whispered and went limp as his body gave out from exhaustion.

"What's he talking about?" Obito asked worriedly.

"Check the machine for messages." Sasuke ordered pulling Naruto closer.

"What?" Kakashi said feeling confused.

"Check the machine!"

With a frown, Kakashi moved to the answering machine and pressed a button. Right away it went off.

_"Naruto? I know you're there. I know you can hear me. Naruto, come talk to me. I love you. Naruto."_

"Who is that?" Obito asked quietly.

Shaking his head, Sasuke listened to the next one. Each of them were the same, some more forceful then the others, but all of them kept telling Naruto to answer, that he loved him, or telling him he was watching him.

"What the hell is going on?" Kakashi asked when the last message finished. "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but call the police." Sasuke said quickly. "Call them and get them over here. Itachi see if you can find the letters Naruto was talking about."

Nodding, Itachi went into Naruto's room as Kakashi spoke to the operator about what was going on.

"Let's put him in your room." Obito said picking up Naruto and motioning for Sasuke to follow. When Naruto was placed on his bed, Sasuke sat beside him and held the blonde's trembling hand. How long? Sasuke wondered. How long did Naruto suffer for? Was it only tonight that it happened or was it longer? Was it the person that kept calling his cellphone and not talking?

"Found them." Itachi said holding up a shoe box. "From the looks of it there are quiet a few. The box is almost filled up."

"Police are here." Kakashi called as he went to answer the door.

Moments later two police men were lead to Sasuke's room. "I'm Iruka and this is my partner Asuma." one of the policemen said. "Can you tell us what's been going on?"

Turning to look at his sleeping friend, Sasuke told them everything that he knew. He told them about the letters and the phone calls. Asuma went with Obito to hear the messages as Iruka asked Sasuke to wake up Naruto.

"He's been up all night, possibly longer. Couldn't you get his statement later?" Sasuke asked.  
"It'll be better now." Iruka answered.

With a sigh, Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulders and whispered for him to wake up. When the blonde opened tired blue eyes he blinked at the cop before he stiffened. "Naruto, I'm Iruka. I want to help you."  
"Will you make him stop?" Naruto whispered tightening his hold on Sasuke. "Make him go away?"

"I'll do all that I can." Iruka promised.

Naruto nodded and began to tell Iruka all about the phone calls and the letters. He told them when they first started and how he kept changing his number but they kept getting it. He told him about everything, making sure to leave nothing out. The whole time, he held on to Sasuke's hand as if it were his only lifeline. Finally when Iruka said he had enough, he told them he'd check things out and promised to call with an update. Taking the answering machine and the letters both policemen left.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked laying back down on the raven's bed.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me." Naruto mumbled before he fell asleep again.  
"I won't." Sasuke promised as his own grip tightened on Naruto. "I won't."

Hours later, Naruto woke up again and went to take a shower. He made Itachi go and check the bathroom and then stand guard outside as he went in. Obito was sitting with Kakashi at the table as Sasuke called Haku to let him know what was going. With a gasp, Haku said he was going home right then and hung up to pack his things.

When he arrived a while later, he immeditaly went in search of Naruto and found him once again in Sasuke's room, watching the window fearfully with Sasuke telling him it'll be okay.

"Naruto." Haku said as he moved to the blonde's side and hugged him. Sasuke told both that he'd be right outside talking to the others and left the room when Haku nodded.

"You guys can go if you like." He said holding out his keys to his brother.

"What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Haku and I are here."

"Call us if you need us." Itachi said giving him a quick hug before taking off with the other two.

That night as they went to bed, all three slept in Sasuke's room with Naruto in the middle.

How dare they think to take him away from me! He's mine! The man thought angrily.

He was there when the police took his letters and the machine. Those were for Naruto and they took them! He wanted to hurt someone. It was against the rules to take gifts from the ones they were given too. He'd make the others pay for interferring. Naruto was made for him not them. His roommates were only in the way.

They were ruining his plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke checked in on Naruto as he slept in his room with Haku right beside him. Closing the door he sighed and walked to the kitchen. What kind of friend was he? One of his best friends was being stalked by some sick bastard and suffering. How could he let someone hurt Naruto in such a way? To scare him in such a way? Naruto was one of the remaining few nice guys alive. Of course he was only human and tended to run his mouth, but in the end, Naruto would never hurt anyone.

What kind of sick man would do this? To mentally torment another person because of an obsession and to do so for any lenght of time. Sasuke saw red as he thought back to all of the months that the blonde had been stalked and harrased by that sick bastard and then he felt like a failure for not knowing the fear Naruto was going through.

Hopefully now the man would be caught and sent away. Sasuke wasn't going to leave Naruto's side until the man was put away and unable to even contact Naruto.

The sound of Naruto's phone going off caused him to jump. Was it the man calling? Did he wish to play more mind games for his sick game?

Sasuke watched the phone ring two more times before stalking over to it. Picking it up he looked at the name. Minato.

"Hello?" Sasuke said to Naruto's father.

"Sasuke? Where's Naruto?" Minato asked sounding surprised.

"He's sleeping right now." Sasuke answered as his body relaxed. What would he have done if it was the stalker?

"Is he okay? Naruto never sleeps this long." his father now sounded panicky which brought a smile to Sasuke's lips. Minato always did overreact to anything that wasn't normal when it came to Naruto. He remembered, as a child, the way Naruto's mother would scold Minato for being such a mother when that was her job. Minato would just grin sheepishly and then take off after Naruto when the young blonde was climbing over the fence or doing something dangerous.

He remembered Kushina saying that Minato overreacted because he lost his parents at such a young age and at sixteen his baby brother had passed away from cancer. Sasuke missed Kushina. It had been almost six years since she passed away in a car accident.

"He's not sick, Minato." Sasuke answered. "He's just been having a rough time."

"Is he being bullied? Who would bully my son! If I find the boy-"  
"He's not being bullied." Sasuke said quickly. Or was stalking just another form of bullying? Was it one and the same thing? They both hurt the one who was target of their game and scarred them in many ways.  
"Then what is it?" Minato asked with confusion now in his voice.

"Minato..." Should he tell him? Would Naruto be okay with his father knowing? If Minato knew, then he'd drive right over, faster then physically possible, and be right beside his son, refusing to let him out of his sight as he demanded Naruto to return home. He'd probably say something along the lines of 'I knew this was a bad idea, you going off on your own without me'.

"Tell me." Minato demanded.

"Naruto... Minato, Naruto has a stalker. The police were over here last night and-"  
"Tell Naruto I'm coming." Minato cut him off and then the phone went dead. Sasuke listened to the dial tone for another second before putting the phone down.

"Please don't kill me Naruto." Because that is probably what the blonde would do once Sasuke told him his over protective father was coming.

Naruto felt the man breathing behind him. He heard his voice whispering his disgusting promises and then he felt his touches. Struggling, Naruto tried to break free of the man. He screamed for help but no one would. No one would come to save him. With tears falling down his face, Naruto screamed as the man took him away.

"Naruto wake up!" Haku said shaking the sobbing blonde's shoulders. "Naruto, it's just a dream. It isn't real. Please wake up! Sasuke!"

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked running into the room. "Naruto wake up! Come on, we're here. It's not real." he said moving to their side and jumping over the blonde's shaking form as he moved to the otherside of the bed. Grabbing Naruto's face between his hands, he tried again. "Naruto, come on, please wake up."

"Sasuke?" Naruto said as his eyes opened, fear showing as clear as day. "It wasn't real."

"No, it was just a dream." Haku answered rubbing a soothing hand through his hair. "You're okay."

"It was so real. It felt-"

"But it's not. You have us and we won't let it be." Sasuke said already knowing what the dream had to have been about. Naruto didn't need to say anything. "Okay? You trust us right?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Loosening his hold on Sasuke's arm and Haku's leg, Naruto slowly sat up. When would this nightmare be over? Why couldn't he wake from this and find it all just a figment of his imagination?  
"Naruto, your dad is coming." Sasuke said.

"He's what?" Naruto asked turning to meet Sasuke's guilty eyes.

"He called and I told him what happened. Before I could say anything else, he said he was coming and hung up."

"Oh."

"You're not angry are you? I mean, your dad over-"

"It's fine." Naruto said forcing a small smile. "Maybe my dad is what I need right now. I need to take a shower. I'm covered in sweat." he went on but made no move to leave the bed. God he felt like an idiot for fearing the bathroom or any room that no one he knew was in.

"I'll go start the water." Haku smiled as he got up and left without being asked. Naruto nodded, glad that Haku understood the meaning of his words but at the same time he felt like a child.

"It's okay to be afraid. Just know we won't leave you alone." Sasuke said when Naruto just looked down at the floor in shame.

"Water is ready!" Haku called a few moments later.

With a deep breath, Naruto got up and went to the bathroom.

Sasuke followed and stopped outside his room as Haku sat beside the slightly opened door. "I'll watch him."

Nodding, he moved toward the kitchen to make them all something to eat. Washing his hands, he looked out the window and saw a few people walking by. A woman with a dog. Two kids with a basket ball, a man talking on his cell phone, and a man with a cane. Not giving them much thought, since many people walked passed their place, Sasuke turned away and opened the fridge.

"I love you. You love me. We were always meant to be. One day soon, I will come and take you where we'll find no one." the man sang softly as he walked passed Naruto's home. His annoying roommates were still here. Naruto didn't need them. Naruto only needed him.

Not them.

Not the police.

Not anyone else but him.

His roommates were useless.

The police would never find anything. He was careful with everything he gave the blonde.

With a small smile he hummed his little song and kept going.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

It had been a few days, since the whole episode, before the police called back. Since Naruto wasn't to keen on answering any phone calls, Haku did the honors. Finding out that the police still had nothing, he sighed and turned to find the blonde watching Gaara and Kabuto play a video game. Kankuro was fast asleep on the couch behind them and Sasuke sat on the arm of the chair Naruto was in. Since the other three had found out about Naruto's stalker, they had practically moved in.  
Haku thought it was sweet, but at the same time he wanted his space. The house may have had three bedrooms, but there was only one bathroom. The kitchen and the living room were only so big and the parking was getting harder to find with the other three taking them or fighting over them.  
Naruto didn't seem to mind, Haku didn't blame him. The blonde probably wanted to be surrounded by people he knew and trusted.

Finding Naruto watching him, Haku put the phone down, knowing everyone, but Kankuro, were waiting to hear the news. Even if Gaara and Kabuto pretended like they were observed in the game, Haku knew differently. "That was Iruka, he said so far they hadn't found anything but he's calling someone in to help him try to figure out where the man is calling from."

"What about the letters?" Sasuke asked when Naruto made no move to say anything.

"He says it's going to be more of a problem because a lot of people buy a box of envelopes, a packet of printing paper, have a computer and printer at home, and usually buy a bundle of stamps. Not to mention that the stamps could have been gained anywhere. And that everything could have been bought at different stores. So far he said that they are trying from the stamps angle but he says it's a very small chance he'll find anything."

"So-"

Before Kabuto could finish his sentence, a knock, or more like banging, was heard from the front door. Before anyone could answer, Minato shouted, "I better get in this house in the next five seconds or so help me-Where's my son?" the older blonde asked as he barged passed Haku to find his only child. "Naruto!" Minato gasped, moving to his son's side quickly and pulling him into a deep hug. "Don't worry I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you. If that bastard tries anything I'll take care of it. I knew you shouldn't have gone off by yourself. I knew it. The first time I let you go without me and this happens. This isn't safe anymore. In fact, you can go to the local college-"

"Dad," Naruto gasped as he was tightly held against his father, his body unable to bring in the needed air that was required to survive.

"-or I can move in here. There's enough room. I'll sleep on your floor-"

"Minato, Naruto can't breath." Gaara said from his spot on the floor.

"Oh Naruto! I'm so sorry." Minato gasped as he pulled back and watched his son gasping as his color returned to normal. "About what I was saying-"

"You can't sleep on my floor." Naruto cut him off, "Gaara's already sleeping there. Kabuto has my bed. Kankuro has the couch. Haku has his own room and I'm sharing with Sasuke." Naruto said.  
"Well...Kabuto can sleep on Haku's floor and Gaara can share Sasuke's room. There it's settled."

"Dad-"

"Wonderful. Gaara go get my bags. They are in the backseat. Kabuto go move some cars around. I want mine close but I don't want any behind it in case of an emergency. Haku wake up Kankuro. He can go share the floor in one of your guys rooms."

"Dad the rooms are only so big-"

"Naruto come on, let's go make room in your closet for me." Minato went on. "Sasuke I want you to go buy better locks for windows and doors. Here's my card. Buy only the best." with that, Minato was off with Naruto being dragged right behind him.

Turning to Sasuke, Haku couldn't figure out if the raven wanted to laugh or curse. "You brought this upon us."

"I know." Sasuke nodded as he went off to do what he was ordered. The others also doing as demanded.

"Sasuke is there anything in here that hasn't been ordered yesterday?" Minato called from the small kitchen where he was trying to make dinner, but it was a bit hard with nothing but chinese food, some kind of pasta, and left over boxes of pizza.

"There's ramen above the microwave." Sasuke offered.  
"Though I love ramen, I must decline." Minato shook his head. "You know what, we are going out to eat. Grab your things. We'll take Gaara's truck since it's bigger. Naruto, when we walk outside you will be in the center of us all. Kankuro you'll be behind him. I'll lead us, the rest of you pick a place. Now!" Minato stated when everyone looked at him in shock.

"Da-"

"Naruto you know how I hate repeating myself. Gaara your car has child locks right?"

"Uh, yeah." Gaara nodded as Naruto paled at his dads words.

"Good, use them. Don't want any accidents." Minato said as everyone pulled on their shoes.

"Naruto that isn't healthy, miss he'll have the salad with the roasted chicken. Light on the sauce and no, he doesn't want the glass of beer. He'll have water. In fact, we'll all have water." Minato said, completely changing Naruto's order. "Remember Naruto, to be safe you must eat safe."

"Dad, you're embarrasing me." Naruto bit out as he turned red and refused to look at anyone at the table. So far his dad had insisted they get a corner table with no windows. He made Naruto sit in the corner and, on the way over here, Naruto had to sit in the middle of the back seat between his dad, Sasuke, and Haku, as Gaara drove, very slowly and carefully, doing complete stops, and following every rule. Kankuro and Kabuto stayed quiet through the whole thing as they sat beside Gaara but Naruto knew how embarrased they were when Minato made them put on seatbelts and checked to make sure they were safetly tucked in. He had to give it to his dad, though. He felt safer and a lot more normal with his dad around. He could almost forget he had a stalker.

"I'm protecting you. If I must embarrase you to do so, then so be it." Minato answered simply as he cleaned Naruto's fork with a spray of some kind before wiping it off and placing it in front of the young blonde. "Never know how well they clean those things. You boys wish to use this?" he asked, doing the same to his own fork.

"No," was the quick reply.

X~x~X

"That was fun, but it's time for bed." Minato insisted as he fixed his spot beside his son's bed in the other room. "Naruto brush your teeth and floss. Don't forget to use the bathroom but make sure there isn't anything plugged in when you turn on the water to wash your hands. I don't want anything to fall in."

"Okay." Naruto blushed. Ignoring the shock looks of his friends, he got up and quickly went to do as told. Even if it was only eight, his dad was one of those people who went by the motto 'early to bed, early to rise', and would be up at seven. When he was done in the bathroom, he moved to his own room and found his father stretched out on the floor. "Night dad." he said as he climbed into bed, thankful that the man had given up on tucking him in when he was fifteen.

"Night son," Minato yawned before falling quickly to sleep.

As the tv played in the background and his dad's snores filled the room, Naruto got out of bed and layed beside his father. Maybe he wasn't completely independent as he would have thought, but there was still sometimes he needed to remember that his father would still kick the boogymans ass. And for that, Naruto held his dad tightly as he drifted off to his own sleep.

X~x~X

"No! How can he be here! Why is he here!" the man growled in anger. Minato wasn't needed. He'd protect Naruto, not the damn older blonde. He was all Naruto needed! Why was this happening! He couldn't get to his love if Minato was here! The man wouldn't leave his Naruto's side! "Damn it!"


End file.
